Diverse systems, including display boards, panels, and the like, exist for the expression, in graphic form, of a wide variety of programs involving any number of activities relating to substantially any field of endeavor, including industrial activities, construction, science, politics, and the like.
The graphic representation of such activities normally find expression in static diagrams which, while graphically demonstrating a program or activity, cannot provide for an instantaneous updating in accordance with rapidly changing conditions. Consequently, changing situations have normally heretofore involved rediagramming, the formation of new graphics, and the like which update and reflect the situation of the moment. This can involve substantial cost and a considerable amount of time, particularly if all further adjustments, projections, and situation changes, are to be continually accommodated.